Reality in Dreams
by THEDragonsPRINCESS
Summary: When Lucy is doused in a mysterious powder weird things start to happen, including the intimate dreams about her partner. Can Lucy survive the events about to come or will she crack under the pressure. UnBetaed
1. Chapter 1

**Dragon here so this is the first chapter of a Reality in Dreams, as I am feeling really bold right now and I decided to write this**

**I plan to make a sequel to First Kiss to those of you interested in it**

**Hope you enjoy the story so bye for now **

**DP**

_Thoughts_

"Speech"

"_Actions and Such"_

"_As I looked into his coal colored eyes, I could see his face coming closer. His pink hair cascading around his face like a veil, the smell of smoke wafting around us. Closer and closer he got until finally."_

"_Beep Beep Beep"_

"Wha-?" _A dream, it was a dream._

_WHY!?_

This had been going on for weeks now ever since she and Natsu had gone on a mission mission had been to escort a merchant to the next town over, the difficult part was that the path to the next town was riddled with monsters. Our reward had been two months worth of rent and this weird powder that Natsu had dumped all over me. Ever since then I had been haunted by vivid dreams of the both of us in very intimate scenarios, some of which got very steamy.

Now don't get me wrong I already knew of my attraction to my very destructive, hot-headed, dense partner. It was the fact that since these dreams started I haven't been able to look him in the eye without blushing. Whenever I looked at him, that night's dream would replay in my mind making it very hard to converse when all I could think of was dragging him towards me and claiming his mouth in a very steamy kiss. I tended to avoid the guild ever since I almost acted on that impulse in front of everyone. I had told Levy and Lisanna about it and Levy told me she had never heard of such a powder that would induce this sort of reaction in a person. Then Lisanna told me to roll with it and give in to the impulse.

I decided to venture to the guild today after I got dressed, as I knew Natsu had gone on a mission with Lisanna, she had came over to tell me. She had been very sympathetic about my situation after seeing that I had barely gotten enough sleep since the dreams had began. So she convinced Natsu to go on a mission with her so that I would get out of the house.

People would think that I would be Jealous of her because of her and Natsu's past but were actually really good friends. She also had explained to me that she no longer thought of Natsu that way and had her eye on someone else. I won't go into detail about that as I had yet to drag out a name from her.

As I walked into the guild I was greeted with a familiar atmosphere and familiar shouts of hello. I walked up to the board and looked over it for anything interesting as I was not desperate for cash. A flyer caught my eye.

Wanted celestial wizard to translate text

Reward: 40,000 jewels and other gift

Well it sounded easy enough, I removed it from the board and brought it to the bar.

"It's been awhile since I've seen you Lucy" greeted Mirajane as I approached the bar."Oh I just haven't been feeling well, so I decided to stay home and rest for a while. Thats not the reason I'm here though I want to go on this mission please."

"Oh sure Lucy here you go, but don't you want to stick around till Natsu gets back he's been very worried about you."

"No its fine I will see him when I get back, have a good day Mirajane see you when I get back." I walked out of the guild after a quick goodbye to everyone and headed to the train station. From the description it sounded as if it would only take a few days to complete the mission. Hopefully by then I would be feeling better and I would be able to south Natsu's worries.


	2. Chapter 2: The Necklace

**Hello people Dragon here, I know that this is not that long but I wanted to get it up quickly for those who had been waiting for it. Hang with me here I have to get into the plot first so enjoy.**

**Forgot to do one of these last time **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in any shape, way, or form so don't sue me.**

_**Glares from the Lawyers**_

"Speech"

_Thought_

_**Chapter 2: The Necklace **_

As I walked off the platform, I took in the sight of the small town. Small houses lined the street leading to to the center of town were an open air market was going on. I decided to have a look before going to meet the client, since I was early. There were a lot of stalls selling a variety of things. There was one specifically for old tomes and text's _I'll have to mention this place to levy once I get back_. I looked to my right and spotted a stall selling exotic animals, and to my left was stalls for food and another for magical trinkets. I stopped by the magical trinkets shop to look at the stuff to see if there was anything of interest. There was a neat necklace for sale, but why was it being sold here _What purpose does it hold, it looks too relatively normal to be sold here_

"Excuse me but whats this" I asked the shop owner.

"Well thats a necklace dear lass"

"Well yes but what's it do, how much is it, things like that" _Tell me he was just joking?_

"Oh why didn't you say so in the first place" _Guess not._ "Well my dear this hear,is actually just a necklace nothing magical to it."

"Well why are you selling it here then?"

"Cause it once belonged to a great wizard, the necklace is called Dark and Light"

I looked over the necklace, it looked relatively normal it was a smokey gray gem that was crossed by two swords one black with red detailing and one white with blue detailing. I felt drawn to it as if I had to get it.

"How much for it"

"Ah... How about a three-hundred jewels"

"I'll take it" _even though its a ridiculous price and I am probably getting ripped of to, but it's a nice necklace_.

As I walked away from the stall I could here the shop keeper snickering and mutter under his breath "sucker" _I thought so._ I walked towards the mansion where I was supposed to meet the client as I approached the door I took in the details of it. The door had a large brass door knocker and carvings that looked as if they told a story, but they were faded away. I could make out the image of a key surrounded by light on one side and darkness on the other. I knocked and waited for someone to open the door.

A servant answered the door "Hello, may help you"

"Yes I am here for the job requested" I replied holding up the flyer.

"Ah yes right this way the master will see you" She lead me into the library after closing the door behind us. "Wait right here while I go tell the master that you have arrived "She told me

"Thank you" I replied. As she walked into the hall I took the time to take in my surroundings. There were many bookshelves towering above my head filled with very old looking books and scrolls. There was a fire roaring in the fireplace in the corner surrounded by couches and a few chairs. Many paintings hung on the walls and there were huge bay windows on one side of the room overlooking the garden. As I was observing the garden through the windows I was oblivious to the servient coming back with the client. I became aware of their presence when the servient cleared her throat.

"If that is all master then I will go back to my work" the servient stated.

"If you could start a pot of tea that would be lovely" he responded back.

"Hello sir I am Miss Heartfilia from Fairy Tail, you requested the assistance of a celestial wizard if I am correct?"

"Why yes I did, you see my dear I require your assistance in translating this here book as only a celestial wizard can read it. Its been passed through my family for generations and I decided that I would very much like to know what it is about." He said as he pointed to a book that I had not noticed him carrying earlier. It was an old looking book with a faded cover and frayed binding, on the front was the title.

_The Shadow and The Light _I read to myself.

"Well I can understand your desire to know about it, the title is relatively interesting." I said to him with a polite smile.

"You can read it the, good, very good I knew sending my request to Fairy Tail was the right choice."He said with a tone of excitement.

**And that is the end for now till next time, hopefully I'll be a little quicker with it this time.**

**Please review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
